Catching the Jabberjay Chapter 1: Running Away
by Yankees2007
Summary: My name is Scarlett Mellark and my brother Blaze Mellark, we are the son and daughter of the two victors of District 12, from the 74th Hunger Games. This is our story as our parents failed in an attempt to free the districts of the horrible Hunger Games. Now as the 92nd Hunger Games Approaches, we know the whole world of Panem will be watching as we attempt to bring freedom.
1. Chapter 1

Note from the Author: I have written down some of the members that I have been able to think of. If any watcher or really anyone that wants to have a character participates in this story of the Hunger games (it will be the ninety second Hunger Game of an alternate timeline of when Katniss and the others fail to defeat the President and the other members of the Capitol). You can send me in the name, age, and any important description on how they look like and their specialties in the Hunger Games. I will update this repeatedly when I get a number of posts. This will give you a general idea of who has been taken already. Probably by the next few chapters, maybe three or four, I hope to have all the names up. If you're wondering where I got all these character's name's from I used an online Hunger Games Name Generator. If anyone does have a character put up in here, I will give them the rightful credit that you deserve.

Also the Hunger games do not belong to me, they belong to their author Susan Collins.

Legend: (b)=Boy , (g)=Girl *=Needed

Districts:

1 Tiberius (b), (g)*

2 Phoebe(g), Silver (b)

3 Valeria (g), Atlas (b)

4 Fannia(g), Indigo (b)

5 Iris (g), Phox (b)

6 Wade (b), (g)*

7 Kern (b), (g)*

8 Otto (b)(g)*

9(b)* , (g)*

10(b)*, (g)*

11 Terra and (b)*

12: Scarlett and Blaze

13

**Catching the Jabberjay**

**Chapter 1: Running Away part 1**

It was morning, I could tell not with a clock, but that the sun had managed to peak through every crack in the two windows that were in my room. The home had decent shades that covered over the windows, blocking out most of the light, but this was enough to open my tired eyes to see what was going on. Today was another day that I would spend out in the woods. I was normally eager about this idea, but it was a different story. My mom, Katniss Mellark had asked me to bring Blaze with me, my twin brother, who is a complete opposite. So I knew from the start that today was going to be slow and I would try to prolong it as much as I could. My brother Blaze Mellark who was named by my father Peeta Mellark has a fiery temper, as his name says and he often gets into fits of rage over really nothing. Peeta has come to the idea that this temper of his can be possibly taken out on classes such as boxing. Where he can relieve his stress somewhere, I think his stress comes from school where he is focusing so hard that he loses sleep, and not to mention he gets him out of the house. Then again I could be wrong. For my own name sake, I was named Scarlett Hope Mellark. I was named after a flower that can be found in different districts. And like flowers they seem to be silent and something precious, that you can't break at all. And then some of them, like a rose or other poisonous plants like the Nightlock can kill you or injure you instantly when you least expect it. I like that, silent and stealthy on one side, and the total opposite in the next

But days like these I wish I could be left alone, by myself and the woods are my haven. But I guess I was first introduced in the woods not by going in their myself, my mom Katniss sent me in there and she came along with me. Teaching me everything I had to know, everything to hunting with a knife, arrows and a bow, and learning about the plants. She had shown me a book that she had used as a child in order to learn all the plants and recognize them that were around the area of District 12. I think I could recognize them in other districts as well also, it would be worth it. And it would be interesting to see what other different plants were out there.

Finally after ten minutes I start to come more into consciousness, the sleep from earlier had left me a bit light headed, like I had been breathing a bit slower. Then something like the sound of soft footsteps come up to the door, there were three soft knocks against the soft wooden door and I recognized it instantly. My mother, "Scarlett you need to get up now. You need to hurry, Blaze has already been waiting for some time to go," She said. I instinctively put my covers back over my head in order to block out what light is going to enter the room next. When she doesn't hear an answer from me, she opens the door, I could hear the knob turning very loudly and it opened with a soft creak. Not like one of those old houses, but enough to tell that it was opening. I have a feeling almost every door has a distinctive creak like that. I just know it.

Anyways she turns on the light in the room creating more light into the room, and pulls off the first two covers that I have on as it exposes some of my skin and reveals more of the light on the room. "Come on Scarlett. I'm not going to tell you twice. I know you and Blaze don't exactly get along but this will be a good way to perhaps change that. Don't you think so?" Katniss asked as she looks at me with a bit of a somber look in her eyes. It's as if she knows that I would say no. We've been fighting for years. However I don't want her to feel bad about this.

"Alright I'll try at least once, and if it doesn't work you can go into the woods with him next time,' I said trying to make a deal with my mother, but I doubt it's going to work. She too has a side of her thinking that it may not work.

"Good I already have a breakfast made for you when you're ready. It's still warm. You'll need lots of strength," Katniss says as she leaves the room and closes the door once again so I could have some privacy. I finally get up and decide to put on my woodlands outfit. A soft coat incase it gets cold out a thick shirt, and long pants in order to avoid being bitten by unwanted bugs or being scraped down there. Of course with these pants are also a bit more flexible. They are not as hard as some jeans can get some time. So they're a bit perfect for me in the woods. I can go right through the woods without a problem. After I get dressed I head down stairs, the house was built years ago as it had been meant for, for the champions of the previous Hunger Games. In fact my father owns one, but soon allowed his family to live into it since he was going to live with my mother Katniss and they would have her house.

And with my mom, she brought over my grandmother who still lives with us in her own room. Occasionally my father can be found heading back and forth between houses and is often painting there. Only a few of the houses here have been taken, there are only several members of District 12 that have been successfully been able to gain a house. At least two others from what I can recall. We have Haymitch who tutored my father and mother in their times of the Hunger Games. Other than that, our neighbors are streets, the occasional people who walk by, and the woods that are left on each side.

Once I'm down the stairs that lead up to the second floor, I can instantly smell the aroma of food that my father and mother have cooked up. I can tell that Blaze has already been through here. His own jacket has been taken off the coat rack that stands at the front of the house near the door way to lead outside. None the less, that means that there will be one less person at the table as I go down to the room and open the door. There already is my father sitting at the table, it looks like he has already eaten and is busy drinking down the last bit of orange juice in my cup. He looks up, noticing my arrival he looks up and nods to me. Looking over my features, he knows I look similar to my mom, having the dark hair that I have and similar eyes. One would say I would be a spitting image of her. While Blaze is the spitting image of my father, and yet they're bewildered to find out that we're twins.

"Morning Scarlett, I see that you're up a bit late. Though, I don't blame you for that. I also think you figured out that Blaze left in a rush eager to go out in the woods," Peeta said.

"Good morning dad. And yes I saw that he is gone already. He can't seem to sit still for long," I add with a soft nod as I agree with my father.

"But I know you may be doing the same as him. When dinner time comes you're going to have to tell us about your adventures that you two go through in the woods." Peeta suggested as he looked back at me. As he waited for my answer he took another sip of his orange juice. It was roughly about one quarter the way empty he would be finished soon though.

"Yeah I think that is the case. But I may not have anything interesting on the hunting attempt this time. And the only thing you may get is another tale of Blaze and I fighting." I say with a soft groan. At this point I can feel my stomach growling, I hadn't had anything to eat until that previous night. So I end up giving into it. I sat down at a chair next to my father. But I know it's not going to last long. Any moment Blaze could possibly be storming in at the next minute in order to tell me to hurry up. I find myself focusing on what appear to be these sweetened pieces of bread and start dipping them in a nearby soup. The flavors were something interesting. But I knew that I would have to rush eating breakfast so I couldn't concentrate on the flavors for long.

"You never know, Blaze could grow out of it one of these years. There's hope for that." Peeta said with a soft nudge on my shoulder and once again my shoulder that is closest to him.

I merely wanted to change subjects about this, so now both parents knew what was going on, the fighting between us. I had to think of something as I start to pick up my second roll. Though I still had a bit more of the second one, but it was tempting to take another one. "I guess…" I manage to say in a hushed voice. But then something dawned onto me, my father had been painting recently, and wondered if there was anything interesting that he had thought up of just yet. It was worth a try in order to change the subject as I looked back at him in between a bite. "So have you painted any new pictures yet? Or have an outline of one?" I asked him as he shrugged.

"Maybe, but I'll tell you later since it is a secret, a surprise for your mother." He said adding another wink at me as I nod understanding.

"I'm sure it'll be great." I assure him even though he too seemed confident in it.

"Yup. I'm sure of it too." He added.

After I'm starting to finish the next roll I end up finding myself eating the rest of the soup that was in the bowl. It was a mixture of several things, maybe turkey? There were also pieces of the meat inside the bowl as well as I continue to drink it down. Then my thoughts turn to the other drink and some of the fruits on the table. I quickly take in a handful of blueberries and some strawberries before taking a mug of tea with me. I know along with the soup this will keep me warm incase it is still cold out in the forest. Which it often is sometimes.

"Well I suppose you're off. Stay warm and out of danger so the peace keepers don't find you and drag you back here," Peeta warns me and I give him a soft nod of assurance. This one I mean it.

"I'm sure the tea will take care of that. And I'm sure I won't get into trouble." I add but he speaks up once more before I can head out the door with my warm mug.

"There's no guarantee on that. On your mom's side we seem to get into trouble a lot. I fear she may have passed that onto you and Blaze. Just make sure you don't tell her about what I said to you just now, and about the painting." He said as he gives me a wave as to announce my dismissal. I know he will be interested in m stories later, but with the peace keepers around it will be hard to do so. Then again they often keep their mouths silent about these kinds of things, so it may not be as a worry as we think. I took the mug of tea with me and began to sip it down as I went through the hallways to back outside. I could start to feel the effects of the tea already, my body warming up heavily as I would need it for the autumn presence of fall as it took over the district.

I opened up the door with my free hand and began to look for Blaze. He's got to be somewhere around in the yard or in the backyard. Hopefully he was not bothering Haymitch's geese, which he had been raising for years. None the less I continue to look around for him and, for a few minutes, there seems to be no sign of Blaze. The areas around my parent's mansion are as silent as ever. However I heard a voice call out to me nearby and looked around to try and find where it was coming from. "Scarlett, over here," The voice of my sibling calls out. Blaze as is usual self has been daring enough to try and climb one of the young trees that had been planted in the yard. Roughly half the size of the house, it had been one of the few trees that the workers had not cut down before they started building the house. It was a nice tree that my brother and I had come to know since we had lived in the home. Every year it budded with wonderful flowers in the spring time, which eventually fell off as summer went through. Right now those flowers were on the ground below my feet. I look up at my brother seeing that he is looking at me, body positioned at the tree as he is resting his feet on two sides of the tree branch that seems to have held his weight.

"You should get down from there, you know." I said with trying to be as threatening as I could with my voice. Though Blaze had ignored me, used to my personality he rarely took me as a threat. Though sometimes I wish he should when I had my arrows out.

"If you want me down so badly why don't you climb up yourself and get me?" He asked me. But I merely rolled my eyes, not in the mood at all to play cat and mouse in this situation.

"Fine I'll get off in a second. Mom had always said I was a good tree climber. If you practiced it a bit more you'd be good too." Blaze said as he got a good grip on the tree branch. He swung one leg over and let his hands start to slide off carefully. And ever so he was a good decent drop from the ground but he seemed to manage it and landed on his feet. He brushed his hands free of any dirt that was there and looked over at me. "Well let's go." He said with a soft shrug of his shoulders and so we started to head into the woods near the fence.

-About thirty minutes later-

At last we had finally arrived at the fence. The fence wasn't always charged like it had once been. Well with the electricity going out in this part of the district it was hard to see sometimes it was on. To some people's minds that it was set off to keep people in, and the forest out of their grasp. Either way, only Katniss or the family knew about me and my brother going into the forest and returning back out. It seemed that the peacekeepers were a bit on the lean side of letting us through. They always turned away and ignored us. But if we did get in trouble, the peacekeepers often sent us to mother and father's home again. So they could deal with us. They knew that if one of the old winners of the Hunger Games had gotten in trouble they would have had to alert the Capitol. And we don't even want to go down that path and find out what could happen.

In one part of the fence, there was a whole that had been dug into the ground where it looked like some animal had attempted to escape through it. And we were going to do the same. Both of us did not hear the silent buzzing noise of what gave off as a clue that the fence was alive. In fact the electricity seemed to be off now in other parts of the district; the electricity only came on every few hours in the day and was often unpredictable. We were in the clear for now. We managed to squeeze ourselves underneath the fence and into the wilderness. I went first and brother afterwards we successfully made it. After we brushed ourselves off we then tried to decide what to do next. "So do you want to fish, hunt, or check the traps that we left up?" I asked Blaze who didn't seem to answer it. I'm guessing that meant he wasn't sure on what to do. Whatever would make the time pass longer, I suppose.

"Alright we'll check the traps, how about that?" I asked him as Blaze spoke up at that time.

"Traps it is I guess," Blaze added as he walked along with me into the woods. I had noticed that Blaze was awefully quiet, in fact I was tempted to speak up but in the midst of our walk he did manage to speak up. Like he had blurted it out. In the safety of the forest, it felt like we couldn't be tuched here. Not at all, in fact it was a haven here compared to some parts of district twelve. So I turned to look back to see what he wanted to say. "Do you think we could make it? You know? Running away, from here?" He asked.

As I look at him, I find myself dumb founded, never once had I stepped away from District 12 even when my parents had gone so far out to help the tributes in the Hunger Games at the Capitol, for even I hadn't been even to that place where everything is wonderful and as spectacular as can be. But here in District 12, you can guarantee that you may not have any hopes of leaving the district or even getting a meal for the next day. That is how hard life is down here and it only gets worse from there. As I think about it, I wonder if we do have a chance, call it crazy but I wonder if it could just happen. Blaze and I have always teamed up since we were children and my mother Katniss would help us with archery and knives. My cousin Gabe, helped me with setting traps. I just wonder if we would have a chance if we escaped and never came back.

Yet, the other side of me tells no, it just can't happen. The peacekeepers would be after us as soon as they find out and it sends a shutter down my spine. So I listen to this side of me, already knowing what Blaze is going to do and react to it. We may get a bit ugly here, "No it's not possible. Even with the skills that we have we won't be able to outrun the hover crafts and other technology that the capitol has. We'd have to do something like faking our deaths even, or even disappearing off the map. And I'm not ready to lose everything we have." And as I look into Blaze's eyes, they are a familiar in my brother; I can already see the frustration that is starting to build inside him.


	2. Chapter 2

Note from the Author: I have written down some of the members that I have been able to think of. If any watcher or really anyone that wants to have a character participates in this story of the Hunger games (it will be the ninety second Hunger Game of an alternate timeline of when Katniss and the others fail to defeat the President and the other members of the Capitol). You can send me in the name, age, and any important description on how they look like and their specialties in the Hunger Games. I will update this repeatedly when I get a number of posts. This will give you a general idea of who has been taken already. Probably by the next few chapters, maybe three or four, I hope to have all the names up. If you're wondering where I got all these character's name's from I used an online Hunger Games Name Generator. If anyone does have a character put up in here, I will give them the rightful credit that you deserve.

Also the Hunger games do not belong to me; they belong to their author Susan Collins.

Legend: (b)=Boy , (g)=Girl *=Needed

Districts:

1 Tiberius (b), (g)*

2 Phoebe(g), Silver (b)

3 Valeria (g), Atlas (b)

4 Fannia(g), Indigo (b)

5 Iris (g), Phox (b)

6 Wade (b), (g)*

7 Kern (b), (g)*

8 Otto (b)(g)*

9(b)* , (g)*

10(b)*, (g)*

11 Terra and (b)*

12: Scarlett and Blaze

13

**Catching the Jabberjay**

**Chapter 1: Running away part 2**

"Why not? You're aware of what the capitol brings to us: nothing but fear that we would be dead by the next Hunger Game when it comes." Blaze said still trying to figure out why I didn't want to run away.

"Because we wouldn't have even made it five hours up those mountains and we'd be caught by those hover crafts in a matter of minutes after that. It's not worth anything. We need to help mom's friends too. They're starving while we have everything. That's the reason why I want to stay behind." I explain as I see Blaze's face. Not wanting to admit defeat, but he was ready to bring out some anger if he had too.

"You always were mom's little girl and still have been. You wouldn't last five minutes being a capitol servant." He said. At this point, he picked up a rock from the ground and hurled it in my direction. The rock was a small one, one that would probably leave a bruise on my forehead or side later on. But the force that he threw it at made me want to duck and I did just that. I felt my body fall, letting me fall to the earth in order to maneuver away from the rock. It clattered to the side behind me as I dared not to even look at it. This time, I realized that the rock had only been a mere distraction, as with the other arm, Blaze aimed a punch at my side and smacked my shoulder. But before he could throw another one, a voice called out, saving me once more.

It was Gabe's voice, Gabe Hawthorn. "Why don't you pick on someone your own side? Before I alert the peace keepers?" He asked. Gabe was a handsome man, a bit older than me, and Blaze, roughly a year or two maybe. And it was going to be one of the last few times that he would have to participate in the Hunger Games. However, he had put in his name far more times than my brother and I, at least forty times.

"I thought protecting her was my job." Blaze said as he still had his arms up, lined at his chest.

"Well it looks like you broke it." Gabe said. "Go on, go cool your jets and meet us back here. You look like you could use it." He added. And without another world, Blaze dismissed it, knowing that Gabe's parents hat close links to his own. Word would soon reach them at one point or another that he had been fighting with me. And I was ever so relieved to see Gabe, not that I couldn't defend myself. I just didn't want to have to face Blaze's rage when he was not with his father and out practicing. "You look like you need some help standing back up, Scarlet." He said offering me a hand. I took my other hand from the ground, and offered it to him. I felt his strength as he pulled his hand back in order to help pull me up. And it seemed almost effortlessly that he had done it.

"I heard most of what happened, you don't have to tell me." Gabe said as I was on my two legs once more. I looked back at him and nodded, I wasn't exactly in the mood to explain everything, if Gabe had seen it then it was good it would only stick between each other, and we wouldn't mention it to anyone else. Unless that is Blaze decided to tell someone, most likely it would have been my father that he told. "Also I heard that you were going to check the traps, I found two that had been sprung by a squirrel and hid them so we can trade at the Hob when we're done today. They'll get us something half way decent." Gabe said as we decided to start walking. It wasn't like anyone had told us too. We just did it. I was eager to see what they had looked like and start hunting for more. If anything, I'd hope to see something like a bird and shoot them down a few times. But as we walked a thought came to mind, not about hunting, but something else. Gabe's family had been living like this for years, and being as poor as they were luck was never on their side.

Their father Gale Hawthorn worked in the mines, six days a week and could only come out at the seventh. When he wasn't working he was helping his family trying to survive, and then on the seventh day came he would come out and visit my mother and father the two had been close since we were kids. And that is where I got to know Gabe, his oldest son. But anyways, the family had to put in their names for the Hunger games, in my guess a total of forty two times, and today would be forty three. Luck once more was not in Gabe's favor. However, it wasn't exactly in mine either, since it was going to be my last Hunger Game that I would be forced to watch, I would have placed my name in the glass globe at least seventeen times. And the same with my brother, his name was in there seventeen times. I couldn't think of it, my name Scarlet Hope Mellark on a tiny envelope like slip of paper in that glass globe.

"Is everything alright?" I heard Gabe asked as he noticed that I seem to be in deep thought, it was nothing really but I didn't want him to know that I was thinking this. After all, I'm sure he knew how many times that his name was in that basket, I didn't have to remind him about it.

"It's fine really, I was just thinking about the games." I manage to say as he nodded. The Games weren't exactly well talked about in this area, but when you get closer to the Capitol, the games are everything.

As we get closer to the traps I remember where I had placed my arrows, the very ones that my mom had made for me. In a fallen log that had been rotting away on the inside while the tree bark was exposed. To anyone, it would have looked like a regular log. No one would have suspected that someone had placed something in it, let alone walked all this way to try and find it. My bow is also nearby as well in another tree hump that is deep as well and I manage to take it out. While I am taking these things out, Gabe has already found the dead squirrels that he had mentioned to me earlier. They were indeed a decent size, Gabe was right after all as their pelts and meat would be sold excellently in the Hob, we would go there next after hunting.

"Scarlet, look over there. I see something." I hear Gabe saying in a hushed voice. It is also a careful one, but a daring one too. I look and squint my eyes to see what he is looking at. The forest is dense with all kinds of things that could hide something. Then I get closer to him to try and see where his hand is pointing. But still I see nothing. However, my patience is rewarded as something moves its head from behind a few trees that are clumped together. I recognize the triangular head of what is a deer. A male deer, his antlers had yet to grow in, but I can tell it's a buck.

"If we catch that they'll give us a lot more than those squirrels, at least four times more." Gabe said, though I can tell there's excitement in his voice, he is trying to control it.

"Yes, but still we must be quiet." I say to him as I string my arrow hoping that the deer didn't even know what would come next. The deer watched us carefully; occasionally it ducked its head underneath some of the branches there in order to eat the clumps of grass that had been growing. Finally when it was no longer looking at us for a split second, I took out my bow and arrow and strung it in between the string that was holding it together. I held my breath, as I waited patiently for the right shot. Gabe was waiting quietly too to make sure he didn't make any noise.

However it wasn't us that had startled the deer, the deer fled out into the bushes as some sort of animal made a noise. I wonder if that had been a sign to run after someone else did. "So close." I said shaking my head still looking back at Gabe. He nodded too.

"It looks like the hunt continues to a chase." He added and I nodded. With that, we began to head further into the forest, some areas that he and I knew like the back of our hands.

Blaze meanwhile had been else were in the forest, deciding that he wouldn't return with me or anyone else at this point. He needed to find a way to cool off himself from earlier. And the thoughts were still in his mind about running away. He had come incredibly close to the fence. The electricity was down in it so it would have been safe to cross either way. But he only seemed to look at it, deep in thought, wondering whether or not running away would truly be an option. His blue eyes seemed to be focusing on the fence, not caring at all if the peace keepers saw him. The thought of escaping District 12, the worst of all the districts was coming together slowly. He could run to the capitol, slowly making it through the other ones. It wasn't that hard, he would have to escape through each of the other districts there.

But what if someone recognized him on the way? It was certainly possible; Blaze was the son of Katniss and Peeta Mellark of the Seventy third hunger games winners. And other districts were not proud of that title. What if, he wondered those two had killed someone and made a bad name? He would be sucked into that whole as well. So for now he decided it was best to go low key. Only talking to a few that his family trusted and knew. He knew only a few from what his family mentioned, but it was enough to start. He knew he couldn't talk to Haymitch, which was out of the option; he would have to go farther than that. If he planned to tell Haymitch what he was doing, he would simply tell his mom and dad, and with that they'd be after him before he even got to District 11.

And so with a plan in mind to head towards the train, he would hide there for some time as it came into the station. He finally gave up staring at the electrified fence and climbed out of it. He was also ignoring the fact that, he might be watched. He quickly sprinted down the musty and dusty streets, seeing the familiar ones that he constantly traveled down each day in order to go home or to go to school. He also spotted his father's famous bakery with some of the frosting on the cakes. Each one of them had different styles to it, but he only stayed for a few minutes if even that, he knew he couldn't stay long here. He had to keep moving.

He ran through areas like the hob and the Seam not even stopping once here as well, all in all it was roughly about thirty to forty minutes he spent through the area and continued on. He could see the dim glow that the trains gave off from in front as they took off at an incredible speed. However Blaze wasn't paying much attention to what would happen next. Something was coming much faster and closer to him, as he looked at the last minute and ran right into something. "Ow watch where you're going!" the voice complained, at this point Blaze and the voice had fallen straight to the ground. Leaving a dust cloud in their place from where they had kicked up all the sand from the road. Blaze's forearms had been covered in the dust, after shaking it from his shirt he looked up to see who he had run into. Half dazed and stunned he couldn't seem to find the words to speak about what had happened. But he knew this girl, it was one of the Hawthorn siblings. Gabe was the oldest, and this one was the next. Prim named after Gale's friend's sister was about fifteen years old. She had deep black hair and blue eyes. It seemed to be a trait ran in the family.

"Didn't you hear me? I said watch where-wait a minute. You're blaze aren't you? Blaze Mellark? You seemed to be in a hurry back there." Prim asked as she watched Blaze get up and shook off more of the dust and dirt that had been on his body. But he came over to her side and offered a hand to pick her up.

"It's nothing don't worry about it." He said dully.

"Something is up, at first I thought you were being chased by the peace keepers but it's clear you're not being chased by them. Instead it looked like you were running too something." Prim said as she took Blaze's arm in order to help herself up. "Just please tell me, I promise I'll keep a secret!" She said not even in a hushed voice at all.

After Prim was up Blaze had noticed that she had dropped several items of her own on the ground such as a basket with food and a purse that she had been carrying around. The food hadn't been at all damaged at this point since it had been wrapped up in cloth so no dust could get to it. It looked like she had been out buying things for the family. He found some bread, cheese and what looked like jarred berries. Not much to feed the family but it would certainly get them by along with what his family had been helping them with on the meat side.

"I doubt you will be able to keep a secret. You're so talkative for a teenage girl." Blaze said as he picked up the basket and put them in for her to carry back.

"I know secrets in fact all kinds. I'm good with them, I promise." She said with almost pleading eyes at this point Blaze could only roll his eyes at the young girl. She was so naïve. He knew as soon as he told her that she would want to come with her to the Capitol. "In fact I'll tell you a secret too if you tell me. Does that sound fair?" She asked. At this point he wondered if she knew any decent secrets at all.

"Fine keep this a big secret, not even Gabe should know about this." He said as he came over to Prim's ear and whispered a sentence or two. "I'm running away, to the capitol. I'm sick of living here. There is so much more that can be offered if we do run away." Prim seemed interested at that thought, she like the others had not once stepped foot out of the District. And the thought of running away was once again unavoidable to her. Instead of running to the Capitol like Blaze had thought of, she wanted to run away to see the sites. District 12 was getting boring for her, and she didn't want to end up in the coal mines like her father had been doing for so long. Once Blaze pulled away from Prim she nodded at the thought.

"Here's my secret. It's about Scarlett and Gabe; I've heard Gabe talk about Scarlett in his dreams sometimes. You see sometimes, he sleeps and mutters things; most of them are unrecognizable gibberish. But this I heard loud and clear." Prim said as Blaze was not at all surprised by this, but he was willing to listen to what she had to say about it. In a ways it could have been interesting.

"Well what did he say?" He asked her.

"He was saying things like 'Oh Scarlett! If only we could be together! The world would be ours!. Oh Scarlett!" She said almost trying to copy his manlier voice than she could. In fact she was trying a bit too hard, it was more of a feminine voice than what Gabe's sounded like. "What do you think of that?" She asked returning to her regular tone.

Blaze shrugged a bit at the thought, it was obvious Scarlett and Gabe had liked each other since they were infants since it wasn't that all surprising that he'd dream about her. "That sounds normal for someone like him. I'm not that surprised at it." Blaze said.

"Really? I can't help but giggle all the time I hear him speak." Prim asked as she held onto her basket. Suddenly it seemed to be quiet again as the two looked at each other for a bit. "Say Blaze, since you're running away. Can I come with you?" She asked as he wasn't exactly sure on what to say on this point. Prim was young, and perhaps the Capitol wasn't exactly her thing yet. It made him dive once again into his thoughts as he tried to think of something to say.

"Fine I'll let you come with me, since we're almost to the train station. But you have to promise not to give away who we are. We'll have to think of aliases when we get on board. To hide our real names." Blaze said as Prim nodded.


End file.
